Brightspirit
b r i g h t s p i r i t ❝Sometimes bad things happen for no reason, or for reasons we can't begin to understand.❞ s y n o p s i s a p p e a r e n c e Brightpaw is a mix between an American Wirehair and a Burmilla cat. She is very petite and lithe, smaller than the average she-cat/apprentice by a couple inches. She has a white face, chest, underbelly, legs, and undertail, while her primary pelt color is light gray and her markings are a mix between grey and tan. Her spots take up most of her body, such as her shoulders, back, tail, legs, and ankles. Her pelt is very sleek and soft to the touch, since she grooms it whenever she gets the chance. Her eyes are a soft yellow-green. p e r s o n a l i t y Despite being almost 8 moons, Brightpaw has the mental age of a 3-moon old kit- and even though she's an apprentice now, along with that came some lingering attachments from her kittenhood. She's still the loud, happy and annoying feline she was back then, however she feels now that she's an adolescent, she can be as snobby and bossy to lower ranks as she wants to (jokingly, of course). Usually, such behavior occurs with one or two people, but it is very rare. Digging deeper and brushing away the mask of the sassy, confident, and boastful she-cat she's known for, lies a much weaker and fragile youth. Brightpaw is not at all selfless and will not hesitate to risk her life for someone she loves, and only some of her closest friends know that she's a complete sucker for kittens- despite teasing younger ones in front of others all the time. On the other hand, Brightpaw has a running habit of being dishonest, usually after or before getting in trouble. She truly does think she's the greatest of them all. positive traits - ''understanding, earnest, optimistic, sympathetic and upright ''negative traits - ''deceitful, childish, troublesome, hot-headed, easily trusting (which could get her killed if she choses to trust the wrong person) she's p snazzy if i do say so myself s t a t i s t i c s l i k e s ''likes: ''poetry, history, plants, cold, earthy scents, rain, traveling, lizards, bright colors ''dislikes: ''being stuck inside, high places, summer, gossip, small spaces, dogs, romance, fire (freaking doveflight), scaredpaw (lolololol), drama r e l a t i o n s name/username/thoughts/feelings (expand 'bullet guide'). i'll be adding ALL my bbs here okok so just wait oKaY )) ''sexuality: ''pansexual. ''candy eye - physically: ''Brightpaw would prefer a cat that isn't just one solid color- she finds herself to be more attracted to tabbies, calicos, tortoiseshells (especially), and mixed cats. However, she could also settle for a cream/tan colored tom or she-cat. ''candy eye - mentally: ''Brightpaw would want a cat who is slightly taller than her, and someone who is strong and brave. She also adores intelligent and selfless toms. ''turn-ons: ''short-haired toms, sleek pelts, black torties, grey eyes, social toms. ''turn-offs: ''amber eyes, green eyes, cats who are older than her (she'd want to be mates with someone who is her age), excessive scars, long, ratty, messy, unkempt pelts, grumpy/pessimistic people, crooked teeth. ''silverpond/mother (made up character) - '' ❝I love my mom, and... I do think about her a lot. I wish I got to spend more time with her- why did she have to die?❞ -Brightpaw ''dustfeather/father (made up character) - '' ''❝My dad! He's not much different from my mom. I remember, as a young kit, him and I would play games all the time! ...I miss those days. I wonder how he's doing.❞ -Brightpaw fawnrunner/older sister (made up character) - '' ''❝Fawnrunner is okay. I didn't get to spend much time with her because she was usually busy with other friends. But, atleast she was nice to me. I have no idea where she is now, though.❞ -Brightpaw scaredpaw/dragonkitty37 ❝Ugh! Scaredpaw really gets my blood boiling. She's always bossing me around, treating me as if I'm special (and not in a good way). I mean, just because I'm a kit doesn't mean I'm completely helpless!❞''' -Brightpaw's thoughts on Scaredpaw. ''blazestorm/mar16401'' ''❝...Now I'm not really sure if Blazestorm would consider me a 'friend' or not, since I've only been with him for a few times. But if anything, I'm respecting him as a person and his rank in general.❞' -Brightpaw's thoughts on Blazestorm. g a l l e r y hhh later plS Category:Original Character Category:Feline